Le destin n'est pas vraiment écrit
by Choi Kyong Kofuu
Summary: Tout se passait normalement à l'Académie Cross. Seulement voilà...
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : **Le Destin n'est pas vraiment écrit

**GENRE : **Vous vous en serez douté, yaoi (j'aime trop ça *o*), mystère, suspense et tout le bataclan !

**RATING : **T pour le tout, K pour ce p'tit chapitre

**DISCLAIMER : **Vous connaissez Matsuri Hino ? Bah... Je crois que c'est elle qui a fait... Bon d'accord, je me rends ! Tout est de moi ! Je m'aime 8D *fuit* Les disclaimers ne me vaincront JAMAIS !

**NOTE : **J'vais reprendre de bonnes vieilles habitudes comme boire du thé, jouer, travailler et poster ! Et ouais ! Je reprends ma vie en main 8D Je passerais plus mes matinées au lit (enfin... j'vais tenté...) et je bosserais dur pour vous et moi ! C'est que j'ai du pain sur la planche et que mes vacs se finissent dans... cette semaine u_u Rien que d'y penser, j'ai mal au crâne... Bref... Une nouvelle histoire VK. Du KanaxZero comme je les aime ! Je ferais un ShikixTaku très prochainement. ^^ Aussi, n'oubliez pas que j'ai écrit Naraku qui est une songfic ! Bon, OK, je mettrais des infos sur la fic... C'est vrai qu'attérir sur une page avec des trucs écrits sans aucune information s'est pas très joyeux, mais que voulez-vous ? En plus j'ai oublié la St Val' ! J'ai poster sur FB et mon blog, mais pas ici ! PAS ICI ! Qu'elle bourde ! (Connerie aurait été plus... mieux mais... je m'en passe 8D) Je réparerais ça demain ! Je tape et je poste dès que possible alors... Ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez un truc de St Valentin en fin de mois de février u_u' Et ce sera surement autre que VK, genre... Genre KKM :D

Aller, je vous laisse~ Parce que c'est long ce que j'ai mis et que je sais absolument pas si vous lisez mes commentaires de geek xD (Si un jour vous voyez un truc pervers, c'est normal ;) ° 3°)

Bon reading~

* * *

**~Au commencement~**

L'Académie Cross pourrait être une académie comme les autres. Effectivement, cet établissement possédait certaines particularités. L'une d'entres-elles était qu'elle réunissait, en son enceinte, des être dits "normaux", les humains, mais aussi des… vampires, créatures de la nuit, sorties tout droit des légendes. Ces deux espèces cohabitaient pacifiquement, mais à l'insu de certains…

L'internat était formée de deux classes distinctes. La Day Class regroupait tous les humains, ayant cours la journée, tandis que la Night Class se composait des vampires présents dans l'académie, leurs heures de classe se déroulant toujours la nuit. À chaque fois que les membres de la Night se rendaient à la salle d'étude, une sorte de rituel se pratiquait. Ces êtres, si peu communs, s'étaient rapidement faits remarquer de par leur beauté bouleversante. Afin de sécuriser les lieux et d'éviter l'irréparable, deux Gardiens avaient été nommés.

Dans son bureau, le Directeur Cross recevait un appel téléphonique, pour le moins, très important.

« Dans trois jours ? … Oui. … Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tout. … Oui, ils vont très bien. … Bien sûr. … De rien, à bientôt. »

Il raccrocha et soupira à son aise.

« Au moins, j'ai ça de réglé… Yuuki et Zero doivent être en train de faire leurs rondes. »

Le Directeur dirigea, alors, son regard vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux distraits se posèrent sur les deux adolescents qu'il avait adoptés, il y a de cela quelques années. Yuuki Cross s'était embellie, du haut de ses seize ans et demi. Ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns dégageaient un certain charme de la jeune, à présent, femme. Seul son caractère de gamine et, parfois, lourd faisait d'elle une enfant gâtée pourrie. Quant à Kiryu Zero, son physique collait bien à son tempérament de glace. Et oui, le bel Hunter, à la chevelure d'argent et aux prunelles améthystes, n'était pas vraiment amical envers les autres, surtout envers un certain vampire ! Kuran Kaname, le plus écœurant de sa race et un Sang Pur de surcroît. Il détestait cet être ignoble, mais ce qu'il haïssait le plus restait bien au-dessus de tout cela. Ce qu'il haïssait le plus n'était autre que cette partie de lui-même, appartenant à ce clan tant méprisé…

Pendant son guet, Zero s'arrêta près d'un arbre et s'y adossa. Après tout, il faisait la même chose depuis des mois et aucun accident n'était arrivé. Enfin presque… Deux ou trois fois, un petit groupe de filles de la Day Class s'étaient, soi-disant, égarées afin de pouvoir épier les magnifiques et savants membres de la Night. Il inspira, à grandes goulées, l'air frais et humide de la nuit. Il se sentait serein en ce lieu calme et aimait ce paysage nocturne. Il paraissait apaisé par ce ciel d'encre, restant cependant éclairé par l'astre lunaire et ses compagnes. Il était dans son élément, bien que cela lui rappelait durement sa condition.

Des pas le tirèrent de sa contemplation et il fut contraint de suspendre sa halte.

« Zero, tout va bien ?

_ Oui, ce n'est rien.

_ Tu peux rentrer et te reposer… Je me débrouillerai.

_ Je préfère rester ici. »

Yuuki hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas agacer son frère et le laissa donc tranquille. Lorsque l'adolescente ne fut plus dans les environs, un ricanement résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de l'argenté et un grand brun, possédant un troublant charisme, sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était tapi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kuran ?

_ Je viens prendre des nouvelles.

_ Toi ?

_ Oui.

_ …

_ En vérité, je dois me rendre au bureau du Directeur. Aurais-tu, donc, l'obligeance de me laisser passer ?

_ Pourquoi je devrais te laisser passer ? C'est toi qui est venu me parler !

_ N'oublies pas que tu es le premier à m'avoir abordé, Kiryu. Je n'avais fait que me moquer de toi. »

Il s'était bien fait avoir. Il était bel et bien celui qui avait accosté le brun. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, quelque chose le poussait à lui parler, à lui dire n'importe quoi, à le provoquer, et même à le soutenir du regard, dans un jeu où celui qui déviait les yeux perdait. Zero ne retint pas plus Kaname, qui put, alors, gagner sa destination. Seulement, le Hunter ne savait pas que ce dont allait parler son père adoptif et le Sang Pur bouleverserait sa vie à jamais…

* * *

Hop ! Ca de fait ! Donc... De quoi pourrais-je encore parler ? Ah oui ! Ca va encore être une histoire avec des OC et où vous ne comprendrez pas tout au début ^^ J'adore ce style d'écriture. Mais bon, passons. Comme j'adore le KxZ, il prime ici ! Il y aura aussi du ShikixTaku, mais ce sera moins présent. Enfin, vous verrez bien mes loups~ ;)

*Marque sont planning rencontres-IRL* Oulà... Que d'occupations... A mon âge, je vais avoir des cheveux blancs t-... Merde... J'en ai déjà u_u Bon !

Capu chu 3 Et reviewer bien x)


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE : **Le Destin n'est pas vraiment écrit

**GENRE : **Yaoi, humour ?, et... brioulilalou ?

**RATING : **K+ for this chapter 8D

**DISCLAIMER : **Matsuri Hino m'a envoyé une lettre comme quoi elle me léguait VK et qu'elle voudrait que j'en fasse une magnifique yaoi ! Non... Je crois que j'ai rêvé... T-T

**NOTE : **Voulà ! Pendant ma pause déjeuné assez longue, j'ai pu finir le chapitre deux et je vous la poste donc ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Y a pas encore de yaoi (c'est pas un PWP xD). Je vous dis juste que j'ai pas passé longtemps dessus, c'est tout simplement que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire... J'ai trop de devoirs et autres trucs à faire... C'est pas la joie la 3° u_u Bref...

Je prends tout de même le temps de RAR :D alors... :

biii : Dear bii, voici la suite :D J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, et que de ce fait, tu es toujours de notre monde ! xD Aller, j'espère que ça te plaira~ BisouxxxX

Lisez bien ;3

* * *

**~Un secret n'en est pas vraiment un…~**

Kaname entra gracieusement dans la salle. Kaien semblait l'avoir attendu et l'accueillit, non sans un grand sourire.

« Alors, mon cher Kaname ! Comment te portes-tu ?

_ Très bien, merci. J'aimerai vous parler d'_elle_.

_ Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, je viens d'avoir une petite conversation, il y a quelques minutes. Elle devrait arriver d'ici trois jours.

_ Trois jours ? C'est assez… tôt.

_ Oui, mais, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose… »

Le vampire réfléchit un moment.

« Je vois… Bien, je dois vous laisser. Bonne soirée.

_ Bonne soirée à toi. »

Sur ce, le brun quitta l'homme et retourna au Pavillon de la Lune. Cette fois-ci, le cours avait vite prit fin, étant donné que Kaname, Président de la Night Class, avait d'autres occupations plus urgentes. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le dortoir, comparable à un véritable palace, tous ses semblables se trouvaient dans la salle principale. Takuma se leva et interrogea du regard son ami.

« Je vous en informerai le moment venu. »

Tous acquiescèrent et reprirent leurs activités sans émettre la moindre objection. Les femmes du groupe discutaient de ce que pourrait leur cacher leur supérieur. Les hommes, eux, parlaient d'autres choses sans grand rapport.

Takuma avait rejoint Shiki, Aido et Kain et mit de côté la précédente "conversation" avec le Sang Pur, sans pour autant l'oublier.

Kaname, lui, avait directement rejoint sa chambre et s'y était enfermé. Il se posa délicatement sur son lit et soupira.

« Trois jours… Vraiment, _elle_ est imprévisible... »

Le lendemain, lors de la reprise des cours de la Day Class, une rumeur circula comme quoi une nouvelle élève serait présente dans les prochains jours. Enfin… une rumeur plutôt bien fondée. Le Hunter se demandait où ces commères allaient chercher tout ça, mais il n'allait pas pour autant faire travailler ses méninges pour de pareilles futilités ! Yuuki, elle, semblait très intéressée par ces potins. Trop même ! En la regardant, on pouvait apercevoir des sortes d'étincelles dans les yeux. Elle questionnait tous ceux qui paraissaient potentiellement au courant de cette affaire. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Elle est plutôt belle ou banale ? et tout le tralala qui allait avec…

Lorsque le professeur de littérature entra dans la pièce, le calme revint à peu près, étant donné que la brune continuait son investigation. L'adulte prévoyait déjà de la prendre en heure de colle. Il commença quand même son cours. Les plus grandes œuvres de Shakespeare… De beaux mots pour le très célèbre écrivain ! Mais une certaine adolescente s'en contrefichait ! Zero, lui, suivait pensivement la leçon. Il aimait la littérature mais détestait l'école… Quoi de plus compliqué ? Et puis, ces crises commençaient à revenir… Il avait ingurgité au moins trois Blood Tablet la veille, sans grand succès. A peine dix seconde après l'ingurgitation, il les rendit dans un bel état au lavabo… Il arrivait à contrôler ses pulsions vampiriques, malgré le fait que son état empirait rapidement et qu'il se retrouvait souvent au bord du gouffre. Yuuki lui offrait parfois son sang, mais l'ancien humain refuser de le lui voler… Il essaya donc de ne plus y penser et espérait que la journée passerait un peu plus vite.

Contrairement à ses espérances, les heures défilaient avec une vitesse plus qu'agaçante… Les minutes passaient de manière à les confondre avec des heures… L'argenté refoulait ses envies… Tous ces… humains… Tout ce… sang… Bizarrement, son métabolisme était retourné à l'état de vampire assoiffé en seulement deux jours. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon…

Yuuki ne s'était aperçu de rien. Le visage habituellement froid et impassible de Zero n'avait absolument pas bougé. Mais en dessous de ça, il luttait.

Il n'en pouvait plus… Alors que la cloche sonnait la pause déjeuné, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais il croisa Kaien qui le pria de le suivre à son bureau. L'argenté refusa tout d'abord mais la mine pressée du Directeur le contraignit à céder. Il le précéda donc, non sans marmonner. Une fois arrivés, le Hunter ferma les yeux, agacé et demanda la raison de sa présence ici.

« Bon… Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?

_ Et bien… Kaname voudrait te voir.

_ Ah bon ? Et en quel honneur ?

_ Tu as sans doute entendu parler d'une nouvelle élève qui arrivera bientôt dans cette école.

_ Ouais et alors ?

_ Aaah… Ce que les nouvelles vont vite ici… Hem… Et bien, Kaname pense que tu es concerné par ceci… d'une certaine façon. »

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment lui, Zero Kiryu, pourrait-il être en rapport avec quelque chose dans ce genre ?

« Vraiment ? Et.. Je la connais au moins ?

_ Je ne pense pas… Mais… Vas-donc en parler avec lui. Il en saura plus. Moi, je dois m'occuper d'autre chose. »

L'ancien humain fronça les sourcils. Voir ce vampire hautain et prétentieux le rebutait vivement. Et pourquoi devait-il discuter d'une chose qui ne l'intéressait pas alors qu'il avait besoin de souffrir en paix ? Enfin… Il se dit que s'il s'occupait de ça maintenant, se serait rapidement réglé et il pourrait ensuite passer le reste de la journée seul, cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il fit donc le trajet jusqu'au Pavillon de la Lune d'un pas rapide et entra sans plus de cérémonie dans le bâtiment. Kaname l'attendait, vêtu d'un simple ensemble noir classe et décontracté.

« Tu en as mis du temps… Tu dois énormément souffrir pour être aussi lent.

_ Dépêchons d'en finir, veux-tu ? Mes problèmes ne te regardent pas !

_ Comme tu voudras. »

Le vampire conduisit Zero vers ses appartements, en ayant préalablement défendu aux autres d'intervenir, et cela, quoiqu'il se passe. Le Hunter se sentait plus que mal à l'aise dans ce repère de suceurs de sang, mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Il n'allait pas perdre la face contre ces pourritures à l'existence non désirée ! Enfin… Malgré le fait qu'il en faisait maintenant partie…

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une double-porte de bois que le brun ouvrit. Il laissa son hôte entrer en premier et pénétra à son tour dans la salle.

« Je t'en prie, installe-toi.

_ Nan, c'est bon.

_ Vu ton état, tu ferais mieux de t'assoir. Surtout que ce dont je veux te parler va prendre plus de temps que tu ne le crois.

_ C'est bon !

_ Assieds-toi. »

Le ton du vampire fut tranchant. Zero se résigna. Il n'était pas en l'état d'affronter qui que ce soit et il ne voulait pas gaspiller son énergie pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Il s'assit et fut rejoint par Kaname qui lui tendit ensuite une lettre.

« Tu la liras plus tard. Commençons par le début. J'ai demandé à ce que tu viennes ici pour que je puisse te parler de cette nouvelle élève.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec elle ?

_ Vous vous êtes connus quand tu étais petit.

_ Quoi ?

_ Si tu ne me crois pas, ce n'est pas grave, mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce fait. En vérité, la raison de sa venue ne t'est pas méconnue. Tu ne t'en souviens tout simplement pas. Aussi, tu as remarqué que tes instincts vampiriques avaient repris le dessus un peu trop tôt, pas vrai ?

_ Ouais… et donc ?

_ Et bien, cela est dû au fait de sa prochaine venue.

_ Euh… J'vois pas l'rapport là…

_ Ceci me dépasse aussi. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais… »

Le Pure Blood ne finit pas sa phrase. Il était pensif. Zero, quant à lui, écarquillait les yeux. Avait-il bien compris ? « Ne pas s'inquiéter » ? Mais de quoi le brun pouvait-il bien s'inquiéter ? Il ne put y penser bien longtemps. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle de la faim qui le rongeait. Il se recroquevilla, serrant son abdomen, comme si cela pourrait atténuer la vive douleur qu'il ressentait. Kaname le remarqua et lâcha un soupir.

« Ne te retiens pas. Tu pourrais mourir si tu te force à ne pas apaiser ta soif…

_ Je préfère mourir alors ! »

Zero tentait de garder un ton sûr et ferme, malgré les légers tremblement qui perturbaient son timbre. Le Sang Pur prit une mine sévère et railleuse.

« Tu préfère mourir ? Et bien, saches que tu n'en seras même pas capable. La bête affamée qui réside en toi prendra le dessus et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Tu seras inconscient de tes actes ! Certes… C'est une façon de mourir, en soit. Mais à quel prix ?

_ F-… Ferme-la !

_ Et bien, si tu veux que je « la ferme », comme tu dis, bois. »

Le brun porta alors sa main à son cou et entailla la veine qui s'y trouvait, faisant couler un léger filet de sang. Zero fut tout de suite enivré par l'odeur métallique et envoutante de ce liquide carmin. Ses yeux prirent instantanément une couleur pourpre et ses crocs s'allongèrent dangereusement. L'autre vampire pencha la tête pour offrir une meilleure vue sur son cou. L'argenté ne pouvait plus résister. Il prit violemment les épaule du brun pour le rapprocher et planta, sans retenue, ses canines dans la jugulaire pulsante. Il buvait de grandes gorgées tout en gémissant de plaisir. Cette sensation était plus qu'agréable ! Ce goût sucré et amer, ce goût si unique, ce mets si délicieux… Il se nourrissait du fruit interdit. Sa faim n'était déjà plus, mais il ne pouvait se stopper. Ledit fruit défendu gémissait également et conduisit ses mains dans la chevelure de l'argenté.

« Ze… Zero… ça… suffit… »

Zero n'écoutait pas. Il était comme bercé par les effluves sanguines environnantes et il ne pouvait se résigner à arrêter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lu, dans son breuvage, que le Sang Pur n'en pouvait plus qu'il s'éloigna promptement de lui, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche barbouillée de sang. Il voyait Kaname pâle et se tenant le cou à l'endroit de la précédente morsure. Non… Il n'avait pas pu… Il n'avait pas pu boire le sang de cet être immonde ! Il n'avait pas pu trouver ça délicieux voire même y prendre du plaisir ! Il sortit alors de la pièce et fuit le bâtiment, la main sur la bouche, comme s'il allait vomir. Il ne se rendait pas compte que plusieurs paires d'yeux le suivaient.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que ça vous plaira encore plus ! D'ailleurs... pour le goût du sang, j'ai du regoûter le mien pour bien le décrire u_u xD Mais bon, c'est pas très intéressant ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autre... Pas le temps non plus...

Sur ce, bonne journée :3

Et reviewer bien !


End file.
